What if?
by JibbsForever
Summary: I accidently deleted the old one. Really sorry. Jibbs Tiva McAbby. Kelly turns up at the navy yard although everyone thinks she's dead.
1. Chapter 1 - How in the name of?

Okay, so this one came to me when I was watching hiatus. What could have happened if it turned out Kelly wasn't dead? Well here is the creativity that flowed from this thought…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

It was late one July afternoon and Team Gibbs had no case. They worked on paperwork and cold cases, occasionally going down to see Abby (Caf-Pow in hand of course!) or Ducky and in Gibbs' case the Director.

A girl of 15 or 16 entered the squad room, looking around as if searching for someone. Gibbs was the first member of the team to notice her. She seemed really familiar, then he realised it,

"Kelly?" he asked, knowing it shouldn't be possible.

"Dad? Dad!" the girl screamed as a reply.

"How are you here?" Gibbs stuttered at the girl he never thought he'd see again "You were in the crash, you and your mom…" his voice trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Mom's dead Dad. There was a guy who was going everywhere with us because Mom was going to testify in court and he got shot driving us to my piano lesson. The car crashed, Mom died, I was kidnapped. The guy responsible got away I know he did!"

"No, he didn't. I got him. How are you here?"

"I hid after I finally got free. They kept chasing me but I kicked and screamed just like you taught me. Then a man called Tobias Fornell found me he's with the FBI."

"I know Tobias. I'll give him a call later." Gibbs looked around at the sea of puzzled faces that was his team. "Guys, you aren't going to believe it but this is Kelly Gibbs, my daughter. Kels, this is Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Tim McGee, my team."

"Hi, it's nice to know my Dad has someone looking out for him."

"Kelly, I need you to come and see Doctor Mallard. I just want him to check you over. Make sure there's nothing wrong after these past 10 years."

"Sure, if you trust him I do."

Gibbs grabbed his daughters' hand and hauled her off in the direction of the elevator. Once the doors had closed he hit the emergency stop button.

"Kelly, I'm really sorry, there's no easy way to say this but I'm in love with another woman other than your mother. Her name is Jenny and she's my boss but she doesn't feel the same way."

"Dad. _Please _I wasn't expecting you to still be mourning Mom. I kinda expected you to be married."

"Tried it. Didn't feel right."

"Well talk to this Jenny, or I will!"

Gibbs reached over and flipped the switch back. After a minute more the door opened and they were in autopsy.

"Hey Duck,"

"Why hello Jethro. To what do I owe the pleasure?" he spotted Kelly "Is that who I think it is?"

"Duck it is. Ducky this is Kelly Gibbs, Kelly this is Ducky."

"Well my dear, it's an honour."

"Duck could you check her over for me? She's been on her own for 10 years."

"Of course Jethro. Come back in half an hour and we should be done."

"Okay. I'll be back soon Kel."

"Dad!" Kelly waited for him to turn around. "Go talk to Jenny!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Telling Jen

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed c1. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Leaving Kelly in Autopsy, Gibbs headed straight out to his favourite coffee shop. He was astonished to see it was closed for renovations. He thought quickly about his situation before heading out to the closest decent shop.

He arrived at the coffee shop and headed in.

"A latte please." Gibbs recognized the voice of Hollis Mann in front of him. She picked up her order and turned around. "Oh, hello Jethro."

"Hi Hollis. How are ya?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm a lot happier actually." Hollis mistook this as a bitchy comment

"Oh of course you are. Is it with that _Director Shepherd_?" then she slapped him and left the coffee shop. He ordered a coffee for himself, one for Jenny and a hot chocolate for Kelly and sat down with a paper waiting for his order to become ready.

Meanwhile back at NCIS…

"Well my dear, you appear to be fine. I should imagine your father is up talking to the Director so I will escort you up there."

"Thank you Ducky. I'm glad someone has been looking out for my dad."

Ducky lead Kelly out of autopsy and towards the directors' office, he was a little surprised to see Cynthia wasn't stationed outside so he knocked and went in with Kelly following suit.

"Jennifer is Jethro not here?"

"No, should he be."

"Yes he made a promise to someone that he would come and make it right between you.

"To whom?"

"To me." Said Kelly walking past Ducky. She held her hand out to be shaken "Kelly Gibbs."

"Jenny Shepherd." She said gob smacked. "I thought you were dead."

"So did Dad."

"So why did you want him to come up here?"

"He loves you."

"WHAT?!" Jenny dropped the file was reading

"My Dad loves you." She stated simply. Just then Gibbs walked in holding drinks for everyone, Kelly grabbed the hot chocolate "Thanks Dad but you should've been up here."

"Is what she said true Jethro? Do you still love even after what I did to you in Paris?"

"Of course Jen. I never stopped." He leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips

"My work her is done. Shall we go Ducky?"

"Yes, my dear I believe we should. Lets go introduce you to Abby. She'll absolutely adore you." And with that they left the office. Once they were out of earshot Kelly said

"Did you see the hand shaped mark on my Dads face?"

"Yes I did my dear. I have a feeling he ran into an ex-wife or girlfriend." Kelly giggled at the thought. Ducky led her down to the lab. "Abigail, there's someone here to meet you."

"Oh! Who are you?" then the realisation struck her "B b but you're meant to be dead."

"That's what everyone's said so far. I'm Kelly."

"I'm Abby. It's great to meet you. Cause you see I see your dad as my dad, and the team as my family as well as the director as a mom."  
"Well the director might be my Step-Mom."

"Mommy and daddy are together?" Kelly nodded "YAY! YAY!" Abby screamed

**A/N As if I was going to let there be no Jibbs**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shopping

Thanks for all the great feedback on this story. I am focusing on this one alone at the moment so Set Up is now on Hiatus.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS!**

After a long day, Kelly was glad to be going home. She had waited for this day for years. She was headed up to her room and then the sudden realisation hit her;

"Dad! I need to go shopping!" she had no clothes that would fit her,

"Get Jen to take you. She's been dying for a new shopping partner."

"But I need to go now, I have no clothes."

"I'll call her!"

**~~~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~~**

20 minutes later Jenny arrived at the house. Knowing the door would be open she let herself straight in. Wondering where Kelly was she headed up to the room that she guessed must have been Kelly's.

"Hey Kelly."  
"Oh! Hi Jenny."

"You ready to go?" she asked

"Just a sec, DAD! I NEED A CREDIT CARD!" She yelled down the stairs. Gibbs soon emerged from the basement with his wallet in hand.

"Get anything you need. If you want TV you're going to have to buy one."

"Thanks Dad. See you later."

"Bye Jethro."

"Bye Kelly, Jenny. Have fun."

They closed the door and got into Jenny's car.

"To the mall please Melvin." Jenny instructed her driver. "Do you have any questions for me Kelly? You can ask me anything."

"What's my dad been like the past 10 years?"

"I've known your dad for 8 years. He didn't like to talk about you or your mom. I only found out last year after her lost his memory in an explosion. He never even told Ducky, who is one of his closest friends. But after working with him and him trying to undermine my authority I still love him, anything else?"

"What's it like being the first female director of an armed federal agency?"

"Apart from all the boring meetings?" She asked

"Apart from all the boring meetings," Kelly confirmed

"It's a brilliant job. I love being able to go around and see what everyone is doing. I can meet almost everyone in the agency without being worried that I'll be caught by my boss and having to catch up on my paperwork. The only bad bit is having this security detail everywhere I go."

"I can imagine. One last question unless it sparks my curiosity. Have you and my dad been together before?"

"Yes, but I left him. That was one of the worst mistakes of my life."

"Why did you go then?"

"I haven't told your father yet. Will you keep it a secret?" Kelly nodded "I was pregnant. I lost the baby, I hadn't even told him before I had the miscarriage, I couldn't have faced him after that so I left him with a 'Dear John' letter in a coat he had brought me."

"You need to tell him,"

"I know, I would have gone back to him after a few months just so I could have calmed myself down a bit but when I got back he was already remarried."

"Okay, I understand. Now what is the plan of action for this trip?"

A/N Okay quick thing to all my readers: I am in the UK and have no clue of any American shops. Please give me some names, as I need them.

**Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Telling Jethro

Thanks for all the great feedback, I've decided to miss out the shopping trip but get straight to going back.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS**

Having gotten everything they needed Jenny and Kelly headed back. With help from Melvin they moved everything into the house.

"Dad we're back!" Kelly called out

"You're just in time for dinner. I'm in the kitchen," he replied

"Jethro, are you kidding me! In all 8 years I've known you, you never cooked a thing."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to Jen."

"Well, what have you made?"

"Steak, medium rare for Kelly, as long as she still likes it that way, and rare for us. That ok?"

"Sounds gorgeous Hun. I'm just going to go and help Kelly put all her clothes away, call us when it's ready."

"I will, Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be at least 8 by the time we've finished eating, will you stay tonight?"

"Sure Jethro. I'll send Melvin home."

After sending Melvin home Jenny headed back upstairs to Kelly's room. She found her sat on the bed crying quietly.

"Kelly, what's wrong?"

"It's exactly how I remember it, he never changed a thing of my room."

"It hurt too much for him to. He thought about you every day."

They set about putting the clothes away and started to charge up Kelly's new laptop, with Jenny sat reading through the instruction booklet for the television so that she could set it up and they could watch a family movie later.

"Dinner!" came Jethro's call about 20 minutes later. Before Jenny could go downstairs Kelly said to her,

"Tell him at Dinner, he won't be mad."

"Are you sure? I mean we only just started up again."

"Yes Jenny, you need to tell him."

"Ok, I will." They both headed downstairs to see Jethro setting the dinner at the table. "Jethro can I tell you the reason I left in Paris please?"

"Yeah Jen, can Kelly hear it?"

"She kind of already knows, she got it out of me in the car. I'm sorry I should've told you first."

"No it's fine. Go ahead."

"I had just suffered a miscarriage. I was going to tell you that I was pregnant that evening but I lost the baby. It was the night I went off grid, can you forgive me?"

"Jen you should have told me, but of course I forgive you." He pulled her into his arms pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

The rest of the meal went without event. Gibbs asked his daughter about the last 10 years of her life, how she had bumped into Tobias Fornell, why he hadn't called straight away.

It was soon discovered that she had given him the name Maddi Jones as an alias to keep her safe. Gibbs made sure he would remember to tell him who 'Maddi' really was.

At about 10 Kelly went to bed for the night, leaving Gibbs with Jenny sleeping in his arms. Gibbs remembered the last time they had been like that, it has been the night before she left him, they had just finished a stakeout and she had asked him to hold her for a while. The next morning she had been gone, leaving the 'Dear John' letter.

**~~~~~~NCIS~~~~~**

Gibbs woke alone the next morning, his heart sunk, had it all been a dream? The smell of coffee told him otherwise. He headed towards the kitchen to see Jenny and Kelly stood each with a steaming coffee in hand giggling about something or other.

"Morning sleepyhead." Said Jenny kissing him softly on the lips.

"Morning Dad,"

"Morning"

"Jenny, I know I've only known you for a day and a bit but I think I need to ask you a question."

"Shoot!"

"You're going to be my new step-mom and I haven't seen my real mom in years, so I know it's a big ask but, can I call you mom?"

"Sweetheart I'd be honoured if you thought enough of me to call me mom! Of course you can."

"Well, this morning has gotten off to a good start." Gibbs said. "I'm going to go have a shower."

"Okay Hun." Gibbs headed upstairs pleased that Kelly liked Jenny enough to call her mom.


	5. Chapter 5 - Maddi and Will

Just so you know, this is set before requiem, otherwise it wouldn't work with the timeline and Jenny knew Maddy having met her at Gibbs' house.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

When they were all ready, Gibbs Kelly and Jenny headed out to the navy yard. Jenny could barely stop smiling due to the fact Kelly asked to call her Mom. She never thought she would take the mother role of any child, let alone Jethro's.

They headed straight to the bullpen, where they were to part ways. Planting a soft kiss on Jethro's cheek, Jenny led Kelly down to forensics, as Abby seemed to have taken a shine to Kelly. Kelly liked the Goths style, but had to promise her father that she wouldn't do anything too drastic.

Once she had dropped Kelly into forensics, Jenny headed up to her office to make a phone call. Dialling the unfamiliar number Jenny waited for it to be answered

"_Hello?"_

"Maddy, it's Jenny Shepherd, we met at the house of, what do you call him? Gunny?"

"_Hi, yeah I remember you! What can I do for you?"_

"I work as the director of NCIS and need you to come into our headquarters. Is that alright?"

"_Of course. Is the Gunny all right? Is he hurt?"_

"No we made a rather interesting discovery and think you might want to see something."

"_Of course, I'll see you in 20."_

**~~~~~NCIS~~~~**

20 minutes later Maddy Tyler arrived at NCIS. Jenny had made sure to tell the security and make sure she was escorted straight to the office. Cynthia knew to expect her and sent her straight in.

Maddy was shocked to see her dead best friend, looking as alive as she had the last time they had been together.

"KELLY! How are you here?"

"I was kidnapped after the crash which I supposedly died in. I got free. It's good to see you maddy."

"It is, Kelly it is. How long have people known you are alive?"

"A day and a half. I see you've already met my Dads girlfriend Jenny although I call her mom," she said pointing to Jenny.

"Only very briefly. So that's why you were at his house that time!"

"No, I was only his boss at that point, we have been together about a day and a half." The girls spent the next half hour catching up, stopping only when Gibbs came up to inform them that the MCRT had caught a case and that he would be unable to come to lunch with them.

Knowing the girls would want to catch up further, Jenny agreed to take them out to lunch with Cynthia, feeling that her assistant needed a break and that she would need someone other than the pair of teenagers to keep her company.

They headed to Jenny's favourite restaurant and chatted for the entire hour of the lunch break, but Jenny knew that Kelly was a lot happier knowing that she could meet up with Maddy whenever she need a chat.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

Gibbs couldn't wait for the case to be over. The sooner it was, the sooner he could see his girls again. He knew Jenny had planned to get in touch with Maddy, and hoped that she planned it as a surprise for Kelly.

The case was fairly easy; a jealous lover had murdered a petty officer after a quarrel. The issue was the little boy that NCIS currently had in their care, and the petty officer in question.

The name of the Petty Officer was Catherine Jones, and the issue was the fact that Gibbs had been sleeping with her about 9 months before the child was born. They were just waiting on the DNA tests confirming Paternity. The boy was four and all he understood was that he would never see his mother again.

Just as Jenny and Kelly walked into the bullpen, Abby came up with the DNA results. Gibbs pulled the girls next to him and asked softly whether they would mind if the child was his.

Jenny reminded him that if he was, then it was of no fault of his own that he had not been informed that Catherine was pregnant and that she would hold nothing against the poor boy that had just lost his family.

Kelly also reminded him that she had always wanted a sibling and would be glad to accept the little boy into the family. And before Gibbs could say anything she motioned for Abby to tell them if the boy was part of their newfound family.

"Gibbs, he's yours. Go say hi to your son." Gibbs was speechless; he hadn't expected to have 1 child. Let alone two.

"He's mine?"

"Yeah, boss." McGee said, "We ran the DNA twice just to double check. Will Jones-Gibbs, child of Catherine Jones and Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Will?" Gibbs called over to his son

"W-W-What's going to happen to me?" the boy stuttered through his tears,

"You're going to come and live with me and my daughter Kelly. I'm your Dad and Kelly's your sister," Gibbs replied, pulling the boy into a tight hug.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go home, Kiddo."


	6. Chapter 6 - A new jobs

Disclaimer: I still own nothing This Chapter is from Kelly's POV as I find it easy to channel Kelly's emotions for some reason.

Dad's obviously pleased that he has a son as well, but he's obviously pissed off that he didn't find out earlier. I think Mom wants to have a child with him, but is just waiting to make sure the relationship is stable with the addition of another child.

We went straight home and called for pizza. I need to approach dad about getting some sort of job, but I want to work at NCIS and I think that he'd freak out if he found out I want to be a federal agent as well.

When pizza arrives we sit on the sofa and ask Will about his life pre his moms death. It turns out he'd just started kindergarten so we agreed he could go back to the same one as it is actually the one I went to when I was little. I ask my (_can I call him my little brother? I think so)_ little brother about all his favourite things, I find out he loves all the same foods as me and dad so that should be easy and all those kiddie comics.

Will is the spitting image of our father with the exception of his red hair, so I think anyone would think he's jenny's as his hair is almost the exact shade that hers is, whereas I look more like my birth mother, the only part of my father in me is the shockingly deep blue eyes.

After Will has gone to bed, I begin to think about all of my family. The thought of family reminds me,

"Dad how's Grandpa?" I ask

"I haven't spoken to him since he brought a date to yours and your mothers funeral." He states

"Jethro, your fathers alive?" Jenny asks looking shocked

"Yes Jen, my father's alive I just don't speak to him."

"Can I call him?" I plead with him, knowing I will probably get my way.

"No, we will go and visit him next week though."

"Mom, are you going to come?"

"I don't know Kels, I'll see."

"Jen, get Vance to cover for you. You're coming." My dad states, more like an order than a request.

"Ok, I'll come."

"Mom, when we were at NCIS earlier, did you say Cynthia was taking the rest of this week off?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need a job. Can I be your assistant for the rest of the week?"

"Yeah, you can. I was thinking of asking you anyway, you'll need to be up early in the morning so that you can help get your brother ready for kindergarten and so I can fill in all his new details whilst you take any calls I get."

"Of course, can I have a copy of your agenda please?"

"Of course," she pulls a piece of paper out of her purse and hands it to me, I take a quick look before shuddering,

"You have a really long day tomorrow. I'll be doing coffee runs won't I?"

"Yep, you'll have to divert all calls to your cell when you're out, then forward them on to me." I look at the clock. 10pm, I decide to call it a night in preparation for the long day ahead of me tomorrow.

"I'm calling it a night. See you bright and early at 5."

"Night Kels." Mom and Dad say in unison, each pulling me into a hug and pressing a kiss to my forehead. I head upstairs and get into my nightclothes, before snuggling down under the warm covers of my bed. I half consciously hear Mom and Dad go to bed not that long after.

**~~~~NCIS~~~~**

I am woken the next morning by the sound of Will crying. I look at my clock and discover it is just before 4:30 am. I decide to go and see what comfort I can offer him, as I am unsure if Mom and Dad have heard him.

I grab my dressing gown and head out onto the landing; it is obvious there is no one else up. I cautiously open Will's bedroom door and walk inside,

"Will?"

"Kelly?" he whimpers

"Yeah Will, it's me. What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare, I was remembering what happened to my Mommy." I pull the small boy into my arms and he sobs into my shoulder for a while. I am so focused on trying to comfort the boy that I don't notice mom come into the room. He finally stops sniffling and I start to get up.

Only now do I notice mom, who has been joined by dad at some point. They mouth 'thank you' at me and I shake my head to tell them that there is no problem. I get him out some clothes before leaving him with dad to get ready.

I join mom outside the door,

"You're really good with kids" she compliments me.

"Thanks," I pause for a second, "Hey Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a spare suit? I want to look formal."

"Oh, what size are you? I'll have one delivered."

"I'm a 10 in clothes and a 6 in shoes. Thanks mom."

**~~~NCIS~~~**

30 minutes later my new suit arrives and I change quickly for work, I eat a quick breakfast of a granola bar before heading to make sure Will is ready. I find him sat on the floor of his room with a picture book.

"Hey little man! You almost ready for school?"

"Almost. Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't tie my shoes, can you help me?"

"Of course I can." I bend down and swiftly tie his laces before hugging to me and planting a kiss on his forehead. He wipes at where I kissed him as if it was a spot of the plague.

He puts away the book and tugs on my hand dragging me back downstairs. I follow as quickly as I can but it's hard in my new high heels that appear to rival moms. By the time I arrive downstairs Melvin has arrived and my day is about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7 - SecNav Disaster

Disclaimer: I wish I owned NCIS, but I haven't seen a shooting star or blown out birthday candles recently so I don't.

This chapter is also from Kelly's POV because as I said last time I find it easy to channel Kelly.

The first call I have to answer arrives while mom is filling out forms for Wills school,

"Director Shepherds Line," I answer curtly

"Hello this is the Secretary Of The Navy. Can I speak with Director Shepherd please?"

"Director Shepherd is currently indisposed. I will see if she can take your call. Please hold the line." I quickly put him on hold and dial mom's number

"Shepherd,"

"Mom, the Sec-Nav is on the phone. Shall I put him through?"

"Yes and quickly. If the Sec-Nav ever phones put him straight through in future. Ok?"

"Of course mom." I quickly put the Sec-Nav's call through to her phone. Now all I can hear is the one side of the conversation

"Yes sir the allegations are indeed true." Her voice floats through the door. "I am the mother figure to his children now, I will not leave him." Her voice is rising "I don't give a shit whether this is bad for my publicity I am in love with him." She has just snapped at her boss, I think she is absolutely mad at him right now. "Of course sir, it will be kept out of the office unless we," he obviously cut her off, "Okay sir, even if we were to get married." There is a brief pause, "Goodbye sir." She leaves the school office and joins me in the reception area, she looks at me before stating "The Sec-Nav is a bastard." And smartly walking off.

We pull in at her first stop and one of her detail gets out with her whilst Melvin drives me to the navy yard. I nod at him in thanks before heading up to my area of the office. I call my dad to let him know that I have arrived and five minutes later he arrives hot chocolate in hand;

"The Sec-Nav knows about you and mom."

"Damn!" he curses.

"Mom told him she didn't give a shit."

"Anything else I should know?"

"After the phone call she walked up to me and said he was a bastard."

"I would have said the same."

"I know except you would have said it to his face. I'd love to keep chatting but I have paperwork to be doing, see you later."

"Get Mom to call me when she gets in."

"I will," I grab the file closest to me and he leaves, there must be over a hundred files in front of me so I start to read the first one. It's on Wills case and includes a copy of the birth certificate for verification of his full name. Under the fathers name it is blank but it says it has to be filled in on the sticky note attached so I put _Leroy Jethro Gibbs _there and put it in the pile for mom to sign.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

The rest of the day went fairly quickly, with only one major issue. The Sec-Nav decided to drop in and see mom and the visit ended with mom wanting to kill him. I however stopped a major killing spree by asking him about how they were going to verify that I had never died.

When dad heard about second talk with Sec-Nav he was murderous as mom had been but again I averted a killing spree by telling him I was now officially alive. Dad decided that this called for celebration and we all went to pick up Will before going out for pizza.

Will latched onto me again as we head out to the car after pizza and I end up with him sat on my lap for the car ride. He is obviously very tired so when we get back I decide to get him into his pyjamas and make him a nice hot chocolate.

By the time Will has finished his hot chocolate it is obvious that he is almost asleep where he is sat so I take his mug out and dad carries him to bed, I know he likes to have a bed-time story so I take this as a chance to talk to mom about something I have tried not to think about since my kidnapping.

She is sat in the kitchen when I walk up to her,

"Mom can I talk to you?"

"Of course sweetheart, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well first off I know I call you mom but this is a conversation I want to have with anyone but parents so I'm going to call you Jenny for this conversation, ok?"

"Sure."

"When I was kidnapped I was abused, and by abused I don't just mean beaten I mean I was raped. I started my periods when I was thirteen and I have missed my past 2. What am I meant to do?" I start to sob and she pulls me into a tight hug, something that with my past I do not tend to allow but it feels so nice for once that I hug her back.

"Well first thing's first, have you got any other signs of pregnancy?"

"Yes, I've been vomiting, that was why I was up this morning anyway."

"I think I have a test, from when I had a scare last year, in my wash bag, I'll get one, hold on," she runs out of the room and is back in five minutes with a small plastic stick. I tell her to meet me in my bedroom when I'm done.

A minute later I'm back in my room sat next to Jenny waiting for the test to tell me if I'm pregnant. I give it to her, as I don't think I can look at it. The time is up,

"It's positive,"

"What am I going to do? How do I tell dad?" I ask before breaking down in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8 - A baby?

**Thanks for all the great feedback on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing apart from Will**

**This chapter is from Jenny's point of view**

It breaks my heart when she breaks down in my arms. I wish I knew what to say to her, to take away the pain and memories of that horrible experience.

"Are you going to get and abortion?" I ask her,

"No. I couldn't take a child's life away on purpose," she pauses for a minute before continuing, "I think I might keep it, I know that sounds weird but I don't want to lose this part of me. Will you be able to try and help me through it?" she asks me. I sigh, knowing that I would do anything for this girl I consider a daughter.

"Of course. Now how are we going to tell your father?"

"Make sure he's seated for it."

"You'll have to explain that this is through no fault of your own," I add, "But tell him you have no intention of giving the child up."

"I'll tell him you've agreed to help me through the pregnancy like all the OBGYN appointments as the grandmother-to-be."

Once we've finalised the plans for telling Jethro we wait for him to work out were we are. After what seemed like an eternity he finds us sat there looking solemn,

"What's up?" He asks

"Jethro, sit down," he sits before asking again;

"What's wrong?" I give Kelly's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Dad there's something I didn't tell you about when I was kidnapped,"

"What is it?" he asks, worry evident in his voice

"I was raped several times a week, but I was alright. Until 2 months ago," she waits for the new information to sink in before continuing, "I missed me period, twice. And I started to vomit a lot. Dad, they got me pregnant." She hands him the small white stick, "I'm not getting rid of it because no matter which way you look at it this baby is part of me and I'm not going to blame a defenceless child for the actions of its father."

We sit in silence while Jethro takes in the fact he's going to be a Grandfather when he's only just become a father again.

"Okay, I completely understand. I love you and I'll love my grandchild as well." Well, that was unexpected.

"On another note." Kelly says "Do we have any chocolate, or cheese? Preferably both, I'm hungry." Oh yes, the pregnancy has well and truly begun.

**Sorry it's only short but I have a slight case of writers block!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**As a change this chapter is from the 3****rd**** Person POV**

The next morning Kelly woke up early feeling exceptionally nauseous. She got up and started to hurry towards the bathroom but couldn't make it all the way. She proceeded to throw up in the hallway. Crying silently she headed downstairs to find something to clear it up. She got back upstairs only to find out that Will had started to cry.

Knowing that he wouldn't want to see his sister like this Kelly headed to her parents room to alert one of them to the fact Will was crying;

"Dad? Mom? Wake up! Will's crying and I'm trying to clean myself up."

"Huh?" Jenny began to stir. "What's going on?"

"Will's crying, I've been sick. I need a little help." That woke Jenny up; she hit Gibbs in the chest "Jethro!"

"What?" Gibbs said rubbing his chest.

"Get up, Will's crying and I need to help Kelly." The mention of both his children's names got him up. They both pulled on some form of clothing and headed out of the bedroom.

"Be careful, there's sick on the floor out here, I didn't make it all the way to the bathroom," Kelly warned. Gibbs headed to Will's room and Jenny got a sponge to start cleaning up the mess in the hallway. "I'm so sorry." Kelly mumbled

"Kelly, it's not your fault. Why don't you go and brush your teeth, get the taste out of your teeth?" Jenny suggested and Kelly headed to the bathroom. She hated the fact that Kelly blamed herself for this.

5 minutes later, Gibbs emerged from Will's room with Will at his heel. Deciding to go and help Jenny he sent Will to get Kelly a glass of water from downstairs. He joined Jenny on the floor.

"She alright?" He asked, referring to Kelly

"She blames herself for all the issues that come naturally with pregnancy. Jethro?"

"Yeah Jen?"

"Are you going to do all the furniture for the baby?"

"I've already started last night. The cot, the changing table and I'm going to provide anything the baby needs. I don't blame her for wanting to keep it. She's right, it's a part of her."

What Gibbs didn't know was Kelly was stood behind them,

"You're really going to do all that?" She asked, starting to cry

"Of course Kelly, I did the same for your mother when she was pregnant with you, why wouldn't I do it for you?"

"Thank you so much Dad!" Kelly squealed pulling her dad into a hug that would rival one of Abby's.

Will soon arrived with a glass of water, no one had yet told him about the baby so he was very worried about his older sister.

"Kelly, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes full of worry.

"I'm going to be like this for a while, alright? I might cry at things that shouldn't make me cry, but don't worry if I start shouting at you because you probably won't have done anything, ok?" Kelly replies gently

"Why?"

"Because, you're going to be an uncle soon. I'm having a baby." The boy looked very confused. Kelly shot her father a look, asking for help.

"Really?"

"Yeah Kiddo." Gibbs said, saving Kelly from any more embarrassing questions. "Come on, you need to get ready for school."


	10. Chapter 10 - Great-Grandfather to be

Disclaimer: I don't own it

The rest of the week passed without much stress. Gibbs had to cut down his coffee intake to avoid making Kelly feel ill. But it was now time head to Stillwater to break the news to Jackson Gibbs that he had 2 grandchildren and a Great-Grandchild on the way.

It was a long car journey as Jenny insisted on driving to avoid making Kelly carsick. They had to make several stops for snacks as per Kelly's insistence. After a long last stretch of road they arrived in Stillwater. They quickly discussed a plan for meeting him and it was decided that Jenny and Kelly would go in first and see if Jackson recognised Kelly.

They pushed open the door and went straight to the counter of the store;

"How can I help you?" Jackson asked the unfamiliar customers,

"I believe I know you, my name is Kelly, grandpa is that you?"

"Kelly? Is that really you? Who's your friend?"

"Yeah Grandpa it's me, this is my Step-Mom Jenny, Mom this is Jackson Gibbs my Grandpa,"

"Is Leroy coming?" Jenny motioned for him to be quiet.

"Oi! Jethro, come on out." She yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes Jen?" He asked

"I just met your father."

"Oh, hey dad."

"Leroy, how are you?"

"I got over the grief, if that's what you mean. Look dad, I'm sorry I got so stressed at the fact you brought a date to the funeral."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have," He spotted Will lurking behind Gibbs, "Who's the kid?"

"Oh yeah, Dad, this is your other Grandchild Will, Will this is Grandpa Jack."

"Hi Will, Jenny is he yours?"

"No, we didn't know he existed until his mother was murdered."

"Hi Grandpa," Will piped up, hugging the older man. When he released him, Jack held his arms out for Kelly to have a hug as well. He noticed that she didn't squeeze like she had used to.

"Kelly, are you alright? How are you alive? Where have you been the past 10 years?"

"Grandpa, calm down! I'm fine. I was kidnapped for the 10 years but I got free. Dad, have you phoned Tobias yet?"

"No, I haven't I will go see him and my goddaughter when I get back,"

"If you're so fine then why don't you squeeze in hugs like you used to?" Kelly motioned at her father to take Will out.

"Come on buddy, let's go to the park,"

"Yay, the park." They left the store and Jenny stayed with Kelly and Jack to keep them company as she was wearing a pair of high heels again.

"Right Grandpa, I will tell you. I was raped, I'm pregnant but I refuse to get rid of the poor child though."

"I'm going to be a great-grandfather?" He asked. Kelly nodded. "How far along?"

"Around 2 months." She replied.

"Can I expect anymore grandkids?" He asked turning to Jenny

"We haven't been together that long, Kelly brought us together."

"How long is not long?"

"A week and a half."

Jackson nodded, "I never properly introduced myself, I'm Jackson Gibbs but you can call me Jack." He held out a hand

"Jennifer Shepherd, you can call me Jenny."

"So Jenny, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm the director of NCIS." She paused for a moment before asking, "What was Jethro like as a child?"

Jackson chuckled, "Stubborn as hell, got that from me, but a sweet and caring kid, never tried anything especially after his mother got diagnosed with cancer."

"He never talks about family, I did wonder."

"So, what's he been like to work with?"

"Oh, he's stubborn as hell, like you said, goes by gut instinct rather than the evidence, but he has a family at NCIS. When we started dating I didn't just gain 2 kids, I gained 6. They call us 'The Parents' or our youngest 'Adoptive child' actually calls us Mommy and Daddy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember when I first joined and they figured there was something previous between me and Jethro Abby, actually said 'Now we are no longer Mommy-less'"

"How long are you guys in town?"

"A week if that's ok."

"Of course it is. I get to know my grandkids and daughter-in-law. You staying at mine?"

"I believe so,"

Just then Kelly's cell rung

"Director Shepherds line," She answered curtly

"What do you mean you're outside Abby?" She asked, "YOU FOLLOWED US?" There was laughter from the other end of the phone. Kelly handed it to Jenny

"Get inside. NOW!" She turned to Jackson, "Looks like you get to meet the rest of the family."


	11. Chapter 11 - Meeting the family

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Kelly headed up for a nap and the team all traipsed into the store looking like a bunch of naughty school children being sent to the principal. Each one muttering how this could not be their fault that it was another ones fault.

"Why are you guys here?" Jenny asked calmly

"We wanted to meet Gibbs' dad."

"So you follow us on vacation?"

"Ask the Sec-Nav. He said you didn't have enough security so he got us to come,"

"Abby and Ducky as well?" Jenny said disbelievingly.

"Well," Ducky started, "Jethro's father has always been a mystery to us. We decided to investigate."

"Well I will call Leon, get everyone covered and as long as it's okay with Jack you are staying now."

"It's fine by me. Now which one is Abby?" Jackson confirmed

"ME!" Abby yelled

"You really call my boy Daddy?"

"Sometimes, I also call him Gibbs, Bossman, Oh Great One, The Silver haired Fox…" Abby was going to continue when Jenny cut her off,

"I think he gets the point abs."

"So where's Will?"

"At the park with Jethro. Kelly's upstairs taking a nap."

"Why is Kelly taking a nap? Is she unwell?" Ducky asked

"I will leave it to her as to whether she wants to tell you, now if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make." Jenny said, leaving the room.

"I think I should introduce us to Mr Gibbs, don't you?" Tony said, the rest nodded, "I'm Anthony DiNozzo Junior, this is my partner Ziva David, our resident tech geek Tim McGee, our forensic specialist Abby Scuito and our M.E. Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard."

"Ziva? That's Israeli isn't it?" Jackson guessed

"Very good Mr Gibbs," she said allowing her accent to coat her voice a little more than usual.

"Guys sorry I should've said, I'm Jackson or Jack among friends,"

Jenny stepped back into the room and they all fell silent, she started to walk up and down the line of her employee's wondering what to do.

"What to do? What to do? Any idea's Jack?"

"Confiscate phones, computers, any tech?"

"Nah! Won't work with this lot."

"Let us go with the promise of us never doing it again?" Piped up Abby

"No chance!" Jenny scoffed, and then an idea hit her. "I've got it! An individual punishment for each person, Abby no Caf-Pow for a week, Tony you will hand over all your DVD collection for this trip, McGee you will hand over all your technology and Ziva you will give me all your throwing knives. I will, however, let Ducky get away with it as I owe him way too many favours."

The team all started moaning about how unfair it was, when Gibbs returned.

"We're back!"

"Ah, good Jethro. I think you need to see just who followed us here."

"We were followed!"

"No need to be alarmed Jethro, I'm fine. Your team however may be dead by the end of the week."

"All of them?" He asked

"All of them." She confirmed, they heard a growl come from Gibbs, "Sec-Nav's orders for the team but Abby and Ducky both came as well and as no one thought to call ahead I have punished all but Ducky because of the many favours we owe him."

"Wait Jen, you owe me for Cairo, I say you let me off too," Ziva piped up

"And what about the time I hacked the CIA for you?" Asked McGee, feeling a little braver than usual.

"And how about the Jeanne incident?" Tony added

"And the fingerprints you had me run?" Added Abby

"Damn! I owe them all." She cursed before turning to the group. "You're right, I owe you all. Therefore I will take no further action, but you are still in big trouble for following us."

Just then Kelly came downstairs to join them.

"You feeling alright Kel?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah Dad, the nausea wore off. Do the team know?" She asked

"Do we know what?" Asked Abby

"Guys, I'm pregnant, I'm not getting rid of it. No questions asked Kapeesh?"

"Kapeesh," came the many responses.

"I have a question," came Abby's voice,

"What Abby?" Kelly said exasperated,

"Can I throw you a baby shower?"

"Abby," Kelly grumbled

"Please?" Abby begged using her best puppy dog eyes

"Alright. Before you ask, I think I am about 2 months along. No more talking about it!"

The team were astounded by Kelly's outburst but knew it was due to the pregnancy hormones. This made them make a mental note to themselves not to cross her during her pregnancy. Jenny chuckled at the look of shock on their faces, but she had to admit it was quite unlike Kelly to yell.

"Kelly, are you alright? Do you need anything?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"Mom, could I have a glass of water or something?" Kelly replied looking shocked at her own outburst,

"Wait! Mom?" Tony had picked up Kelly's mistake as they were trying to hide it from the team.

"Damn!" She cursed, "Yeah, I call Jenny Mom. She is the mother figure to me and I won't try to hide it,"

"Jenny, are you and Gibbs together?" Asked Ziva. Jenny shot Gibbs a look and he nodded.

"Yes Ziva, we are together, have been for about a week and a half,"

"Aww, you two make a cute couple." Squealed Abby

"Abby, I wouldn't describe Jethro as cute if you want to live," Jenny suggested

"He wouldn't kill me. I'm the favourite." This made Gibbs let a wry chuckle escape his lips.

"Still, he may get mad," Stated Tony, "But I do have to agree with Abby, Boss. You guys are cute."

"Don't push it DiNozzo,"

"Shutting up boss."


	12. Chapter 12 - Ice cream

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I only own Will.**

**This chapter will be from Kelly's Point of View.**

I can't believe it was me who let them on to Mom and Dad's relationship. I knew the team would find out eventually but I never thought it would be me who gave the game away.

Look at me beating myself up over something so little. Damn pregnancy hormones! I begin to feel nauseous again and quickly run to the loo. I hear Abby and Ziva following because they have figured out it was morning sickness.

I reach the loo just in time to promptly throw up. I feel a pair of hands pull my hair out of my face and another start to rub my back. As soon as I feel right enough I get up and head to the sink.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asks, noticing the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm fine, just the hormones." I reply coolly.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Abby asks me, handing me a tissue to clean myself up with.

"Yes please," I pause for a moment before adding, "Then we'll go out for ice cream, I'm suddenly craving ice cream." I chuckle, remember the time my mother told me about her cravings when she was pregnant with me.

"Alright, I'll go get you a glass of water," Says Abby as she leaves the room, I tie my hair back into a tight bun before wiping off my face and applying a light coat of foundation.

We head downstairs and I spot Mom and Dad in a heated kiss. I clear my throat, but they still do not even acknowledge my existence. I try again. Still nothing. In the end I give up and just tap Dad on the shoulder.

He jumps out of his skin, pulling quickly away from Mom, who opens her eyes and then closes them, obviously upset that the kiss had been stopped.

"What?" Dad asks me

"I need money, I want ice cream."

"Cravings?" He asks me chuckling, obviously thinking back to when my mother was pregnant with me.

"Yep, I really fancy a chocolate praline ice cream with gummy bears." Will walks into the room having heard the word ice cream.

"Can I get ice cream too?"

"Sure Kiddo, go with Kelly and you can get ice cream." He hands me a $20 bill and I take a hold of Will's hand. On the way to the door the team, who are eager to get out of the house, joins us. I laugh as they all start discussing flavours and lead them to where I remember the store was.


	13. Chapter 13 - Legalities

_**I feel so bad, I haven't updated in ages. Sorry. Disclaimer: Alas, still I do not own NCIS**_

**Told from Jenny's POV**

After Kelly has left, Jethro seems so distant, vague even. I pull him into another heated kiss to try to get his attention. He seems to remember something and runs out of the room. What have I done to upset him? Why is he being like this?

He walks back into the room and gets down on one knee. He's going to propose! I can't believe it,

"Jen, I love you more than words can say, so, Jennifer Marie Shepherd, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you," I said kissing him. Everyone traipsing back through the room interrupted us, only Abby would be looking out for rings on my finger,

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?" She screamed at us

"Only just Abs. Literally for 3 minutes,"

"Oh, well congratulations."

"Make this work Jethro." Ducky said sternly

"Congrats Boss, Director" Said Tony

"Congratulations Gibbs Director," Said Tim

"ברכות ג'ן, גבס (Congratulations Jen, Gibbs)." Ziva said

"Good Choice, Son!"

"תודה לך זיוה (Thank you Ziva,), Thank you every one," I make sure to reply in Hebrew to Ziva to show her that her lessons did actually pay off, we spent months working on my Hebrew and her English so that we could communicate effectively.

After a round of hug's Jethro plants a kiss to my forehead and leaves to the garage where he is working on the crib for Kelly's baby.

"Where's Dad gone?" Kelly asks me,

"To work on the crib." I tell her

"Ok, hey, can I have a horror movie fest with the team later?" I consider it for a moment before an idea comes to me

"Yeah, sure. If you crave anything, send them out to get it as part of their punishment for following us."

"Good idea Mom."

"I know." I say before going to join Jethro and sand the woodwork.

The calm therapeutic movement of the sander soon makes me feel sleepy and I sit on the couch by the crib as he works, I soon feel my eyes close and fall asleep.

When I wake up, I am in his arms and he is carrying me up to our room. I fully open my eyes as he lays me on the bed and quickly change into my nightwear, as does he, and we slip under the covers. I snuggle into his chest and that is how Kelly found us the next morning.

"Aww how cute!" She said snapping a picture before running off in search of Abby.

"Jethro," I mumble to my sleeping fiancé, I still cannot believe we are engaged

"Hey," He says sleepily.

"Your daughter just took a picture of us. Laying like this."

"Jen, how would you feel if she was our daughter?"

"What? Like me adopting her?"

"Yeah, if she says yes."

"I'd like that." I think for a moment before calling out into the corridor, "Kelly! Can you come here please?"

After a few moments Kelly joins us and Jethro says

"Kel, you know you call Jen Mom? Well, would you like it to be legal?"

"What, like her adopting me?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like that. Mom?"

"Yeah. I like the idea too. When we get back we'll make it legal."

"Thank you so much." She says, tears filling her eyes and I pull her into a hug.

"It's alright Kelly. I'm so glad you said yes,"

Will then joined us; he climbed straight up the middle of the bed and hugged his Dad. Then he did something unexpected he came over and hugged me.

"Morning Dad, morning mom, morning Kelly." He says and looks at me to make sure it was ok that he called me Mom. I gently nod at him and he comes over and hugs me again.

"Morning Kiddo." Jethro greets him, and then he looks at me, asking me with his eyes if I want to be Will's legal mother as well. I nod to him and he turns back to Will. "Will, do you want Jenny to be your real mom?"

"Is that called adopting?" He asks,

"Yeah, it's called adopting."

"And I can call her mom?" He checks

"Yeah, you can."

"Yeah, I want her to be my mom." He hugs us both again before going over to Kelly and giving her a hug.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I want to stay here and catch up with grandpa." Kelly says and I agree. I have only just met my soon to be father in law and would like to get to know him.

"Good idea. Then we'll go shopping."

We get off the bed and start to get ready for our day.

**A/N **Reviews are always appreciated


	14. Chapter 14 - The Fornells

**I've been gone so long but now I'm back and with more inspiration**

"You will visit before I give birth right?" Kelly asked Jack, the week had flown by and now it was time to go home again.

"Of course… And I'll be there for the birth as well."

"Love you Grandpa…"

"Love you too sweetheart. So glad you came back."

Next he pulled Will into a hug

"Be good for your mom and dad kiddo."

"I will. Bye Grandpa!" He wriggled out of Jacks arms and walked over to Kelly. Next he turned to Jenny.

"Look after Leroy for me Jenny."

"Don't worry Jack, I will. Take care of yourself, we'll send you details of the wedding soon,"

"Okay, I look forward to hearing from you." Then he turned to the team, "Well, it was lovely meeting you all, although it probably wasn't the best of ideas to cross your bosses. I will see you when I visit DC!"

"Bye Jack!" The team chorused trouping out of the room, leaving the two eldest Gibbs' alone.

"Thank you Leroy, for letting me become part of Kelly's life again, and for letting me meet the rest of the family."

"It's fine Dad, take care."

"You too, don't lose this one. She's perfect for you and the kids,"

"I'm not gonna, I love her dad, I used moms ring to propose, not Shannon's though, it would kill Kel to see her mothers ring on Jen."

"I know son, I'll see you soon." They shook hands and had a quick hug before Jethro walked out of the shop to join his family.

**~~~NCIS~~~**

The drive went fairly quickly and there were only two stops. They dropped their bags at home and then went to the house of Tobias Fornell. Kelly knocked at the door and the FBI agent opened it.

"Maddi? Is something wrong? Have they found you again?" He looked up to see her company, "Gibbs, director and a kid?" Tobias looked unsure,

"Can we come in Tobias?" Jenny asked

"Of course Director, although Emily is here."

"That's fine, Will can meet her." Gibbs said

"Okay?" Tobias said, "Emily! We have visitors!"

The six year old came scudding in,

"Uncle Jet!" She squealed, leaping into his arms

"Hey Em, there's someone I want you to meet." He gestured towards Will, "This is my son Will, will you look after him while we're here?"

"Of course Uncle Jet!" She took a hold of Wills hand and dragged him off upstairs.

"Son? What's going on?"

"Right, first off her name is not Maddi, it's Kelly Gibbs. Wills mother is dead and I am his father and I'm marrying Jen!"

"Explain. Now." Fornell said shortly.

"Right, so about 2 and a half weeks ago Kelly turned up at NCIS HQ and told me all about meeting you. She told me that because she didn't know whom to trust she used the alias Maddi Jones when she introduced herself. I let her in on the secret that I was in love with Jenny and she told her in hope of getting me married to someone I loved rather than a replacement for her mother." Fornell said nothing so he continued, "2 days later I began work on a case. Do you remember Catherine?" The FBI agent nodded, "She's dead, she was Will's mother, but never told me about him, which is why you never met him before. I had my suspicions from the start and Abby ran the DNA. I'm his father." He turned to Jenny, who continued,

"Both of the kids call me mom and soon there will be a child who calls me something along the lines of Grandma, because due to no fault of her own Kel is pregnant and we both understand her reasoning for not getting rid of the child. As you know she was kidnapped, but what she told no one and probably wouldn't have told anyone had this not happened was her captors raped her.

So we went up to see Jethro's father, whom I didn't know was alive which was where Will started calling me Mom, Kel had already started by this point. Then Jethro proposed, we got back from Stillwater today and came straight here!"

"Well, you guys certainly have a story to tell. You know where to come if you ever need any help!"

"Yeah," Jen said sarcastically, "Anywhere but here!"

"Hey! Without me you wouldn't have Kelly."

"We know Tobias. That's the main reason we came," He handed his friend and colleague a bottle of Bourbon, "To thank you for getting my little girl back…" He smiled sadly.

"Do you guys want to stay for a bit?"

"If we're not intruding on your weekend with Emily?" Gibbs checked,

"I have all month with her. Diane and Victor are away on a month long couples vacation so, I get a month with my little girl, she needs to see her godfather at some point, it's warm enough outside we could fire up the Barbeque and eat out there. Emily would love it if you guys stay, because Director, if Gibbs is Uncle Jet then you're going to become Auntie Jenny or Aunt Jen."

"Call me Jenny, we aren't at work and you know Diane will not be happy about that, to her I'm the slut who caused her first marriage to end. Or at least that's what Jethro thinks, I'm still to meet the she-devil!"

"She's my kid Jenny, if Diane has a problem with it she can talk to me." He turned to Gibbs, "You and me on the Grill and the girls in the kitchen?"

"You read my mind Tobias! Jen, will you drive home?"

"Sure, you can have a drink and I'll drive. I'll make all sorts and see if I can get to know Emily a bit better."

Jenny and Kelly headed upstairs and found Emily's room

"Hey, Emily?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna come help us in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, wait! Who are you?"

"I'm Jenny, you're Uncle Jet's girlfriend and this is my daughter Kelly and Will is my son as well."

"Does that make you my Auntie?"

"If you want me to be." Jenny smiled at the girl and received a grin in return before the girl launched herself into the older woman's arms.


End file.
